Charles Prescott
Charles Prescott, better known as Chuck, is Elizabeth's husband and a main character. Biography Chuck was born to Robert Prescott, an American billionaire, and Lillian Prescott, then the daughter of the British king. The marriage of his parents was very controversial, and caused his mother to be removed from her family. He grew up in a home without much warmth and love. When he was nine, his mother died of cancer. His father soon remarried Sandra Baker, a struggling actress from Los Angeles. She and her daughter Hanna moved in with them and brought warmth into the house. His life was very good, until Sandra died in a car crash five years later. He began drinking and even occasionally using drugs. By this time, he'd already been recruited by the government to attend the Bedford Boarding School because of his intelligence. When he was sixteen, he met Elizabeth and they started a relationship. Despite their differences, they turned out to be a very good couple and they even got engaged. In their senior year, Grace Wellington was killed by Morgan Hunt, and after Barbara Newton was killed too, they were ordered by the killer, who they didn't know was Beth's mother, to cancel their engagement. Heartbroken, they broke up and while Beth leaves for the war, Chuck goes to college and prepares to take over his fathers place at the company. He eventually does and goes on to be CEO of Prescott International. He has been married twice, but both times the marriage ended in a very scandalous, public divorce. Classified Love Before the story starts, Beth and Chuck met at a coffee shop and make plans to have dinner together. But on the evening of the dinner, Beth forgets about it. When she doesn't show at the restaurant, Chuck decides to go to her house and cooks dinner. Beth comes home, only to find him in the kitchen, cooking. They reconcile and are about to sleep together when Chuck gets a call that someone has been murdered at the office. Not long after that, they arrive at the scene and see that the victim is Andrew Hamilton, Chucks best friend and CFO. They find out he was killed with the same bullets that killed Grace Wellington and Barbara Newport eight years earlier. Beth goes to live with Chuck, because it is supposed to be safer. One day, while they are sleeping, an intruder enters his apartment and Beth goes after him. She is injured in the high-speed car chase and has to go to the hospital. They track the killer, which turns out to be harder than it seems. A special task force, consisting of CIA-FBI joined operations, find a trace, leading to an apartment uptown. When they come there, they only find a sixteen-year old hacker, Lizzy Travis, looking exactly like Beth when she was that age. At first they don't realize it, but later they discover she is Beth and Anna's half-sister and that their mother is the real criminal. They go back to the apartment, but everything is gone and they find the body of Mr. Travis. Morgan and Lizzy boarded a flight to Los Angeles, and while the task force is on their way, they disappear from their radar again. Anxious that they will attack her father, Beth panics, but Chuck calms her down. They get Richard out of the house by lying. When they get to the house, everything is safe. Eventually they track down Morgan and discover her true motive, destroying Beth's life, because she destroyed her life when she got pregnant with her and Anna. She is revealed to have been an undercover KGB agent, who accidentally got pregnant and fled the KGB. Later she is convicted of espionage and five counts of murder. Elizabeth is called back from L.A. and offered a job at Langley, with the prestigious Counter-Terrorism Unit. Chuck also gets a job there, as a corporate intelligence gatherer. He is recruited because of his excellent cover and contacts with almost all major oil sheikhs in the world. Classified Love: WWIII Appearance and Style Relationships Trivia * Has been engaged four times, twice to Elizabeth, and married thrice. * The Prescotts are the third richest family in the world, with an estimated net worth of $65 billion dollars. * Has a small tattoo saying "Beth" on his left hip. * Was a professional soccer player while in boarding school and college, and was part of the USA national team under 17 and under 20. He quit for unknown reasons, but probably to take over the company.